Don Is Back
by Nikita99
Summary: Don is back! Something of Don's is stolen. Read on to experience Don and Roma all over again in the new, and epic DON 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Here is a try on Don fanficton...Hope you like it...**  
 **(Didn't turn out as well as I planned) and sorry its late. :)**

"Roma, Roma, Roma..."

"Don? I already told you that I don't love you."

"I just can't get convinced." He still held me in his arms.

Don's cologne was definetly intoxicating and now I was falling for it. I was falling for him again.

"Roma, tell me that you love me."

He started kissing me and I tried to resist him but couldn't. He always had that effect on me. It was not even fair-

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

I woke up all of sudden to realise it was only a dream. Hearing my alarm, I sat up, eyes still closed and turned it off. Stretching quite dramatically, I opened my eyes.

A figure was sitting in front of me but it was blurry. What the hell? Whose in my house? Then I realised I wasn't wearing my contacts. Reaching for my glasses from the side table, I put it on, only to see the person whom I never wanted to see again.

"You?"

"That's all I get after 2 years?" Dom smirked.

Sighing, I replied, "If I had a gun, I would have shot you."

Getting up from the chair, and sitting in front of me, he said, "If you would have shot me, then you would have done it that night in the bank." He continued, "And also, I am too charming... I know I have that effect."

"Shut up Don."

"Oh you remember me?" He smiled, "That's a good start."

"You are not the type of person to be forgotten very easily." I countered, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Really?" Don smirked.

"Really."

Stretching, he said, "It's good to be back."

"Do you realise that you are standing in a police officer's home?" I asked, wondering if he didn't realise it yet. He was a criminal, and I was a cop... How could he be so relaxed at this moment?

"I believe I am sitting."

"Don?" I practically yelled, "I am a cop."

"A very sexy one at that!" He smirked, and before I could get another word out he pulled me towards him.

Loosing my balance, I fell on top of him and we were awkwardly lying on top of the bed. He didn't seem bothered by it. He was staring at me continuously and that made me nervous slightly, but I tried to hide it.

"Don?"

"Shh.." He put a finger to my lip.

"Get off Don!"

"Excuse me?" He said, "If I can see correctly, its you whose on top of me."

Looking at each other, I realised that I had infact fallen on him. He couldn't possibly get up unless I got up. However, I had a feeling he was using this situation to his advantage, so I tried to counter him.

"I wouldn't have been on top of you in the first place if you didnt pull me." I said.

"Oh really?" He sniggered, "I think I have an effect of charming girls actually. Don't you think so?"

Sighing, I tried to get myself off him, but he pulled me back down.

"Don? Let me go."

"Come on, we are meeting after 2 years. Don't spoil the fun."

"Don...I am not one of your play toys. Let go." I demanded.

I knew that it was harsh route to take but God knows what happened to the Ayesha. Why does he have to do this to me? I was so happy these 2 years, knowing that I had gotten over him, but he had to come back again, to stir the same feelings back up.

He instantly let go of me now. I quickly got up, wondering if my rough words caused him to let go of me.

"If that's what you think, so be it." He said, not looking at me, "We have to discuss a few things with my partners."

"Wait, what do you mean we?" I asked, out of impatience.

"We, as in you, my partners and myself."

"I know that! Why though?"

"We have a mission."

"I am a cop!"

"Perfect!"

Sighing, I got off the bed. I knew that he wasnt letting off any information just yet so I decided to do as he says. I knew he was angry because I called myself a play toy in his eyes but apologising would give him a new advantage, so for the time being, I kept quiet.

"Get dressed."

With that, he left the room.

 **Sorry its a bit dull but couldn't think of anything!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

After I got dressed, I walked into my living room to see two men standing there. How my life changed then… one of Don, and the other…

"Took you a while," said a tall figure, "Lets get to work".

"Sameer?" I questioned, "What are you even-"

"He is working for me." Don dismissed. "Now if you will please end your interrogation and listen?"

I gulped and just nodded. It was clear that Don wasn't in the right frame of mind and on top of that, I messed with him in the morning. Although seriously, which girl would be happy to see a man in her bedroom when she wakes up?

"Okay thank you! Its good to see you listen to me sometimes." Don said, "I lost a precious thing. I believe its with GK-"

"Whose GK?" I asked.

"Yes, I was getting there." Don rolled his eyes, "GK is one of the leading drug lords of Africa. He monitors and deals with drugs from there. One phone call to India, and the dirty work is done."

"As if you haven't done any dirty work," I began but decided not to bring it up now for my own safety when he raised his eyebrows, "anyway, why haven't I heard of him then? And what does he have of yours? Why do you need me?"

"Ahh questions, questions, questions. You haven't heard of him because he is very smart. I need you because we make a great pair." He smirked.

"Don!" I was getting more and more impatient.

"Fine. I will surrender to the police and accept all my crimes if you just help me with this task. He has Ayesha." He said without a single emotion on his face. His smirk was gone, and his eyes turned cold again. He just had his hands in his pockets and was staring at my eyes. No one would think that one of the most dangerous and intelligent criminals was standing in front of me.

"Ayesha? How do you know he has her?"

"The last time I met him, he showed a lot of interest in her. Also, he misbehaved with her and I put a gun on his heart. So, he threatened me saying that one day I wont have Ayesha."

That was the first time he ever answered so directly. During all this bicker, I didn't even realise that Sameer was waiting patiently.

Was I ready to help him? Why would I help him find a girl?

After 5 minutes of pacing around, and Don staring at me patiently, I made up my decision to help him. After all, he would surrender at the end.

"Fine. Ill help, but you need to surrender to the police after this is all done." I glared.

He smiled, and bowed slightly, "Yes Roma."


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at the airport and Don bought the business class tickets in Emirates, flying to Cape town. So much for travelling under disguise. Don was wearing a moustache which made him look very silly and I kept trying to control my laughter.

Why wasn't I surprised to find my seat right next to Don? He offered me the window side, insisting that he gets up a lot to annoy the air hostesses. He didn't talk to me for almost half of the journey and I got worried that he was annoyed with me for being rude. So I decided to crack up a conversation.

I cleared my throat, yet he didn't even flinch. I said, "Don?"

He didn't reply. I realised that he had earphones in, so I lightly tapped his shoulder.

He pulled the earphones out and looked at me, with sincerely curious eyes.

"Yes? Is everything alright?" He asked intently.

"Yes, why would you say that?"

"Well, I didn't assume you would want to talk to me unless there is a tornado outside and the plane was about to crash." He smirked.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said, ignoring his remark.

"Ask away!" He grinned. "I am always waiting for you to talk to me."

"I thought you were angry with me. You haven't spoken much."

"Of course not. I would never be angry with you. I just thought to give you some peace of mind for a while without bothering you too much. You can get some rest, we may have a long day tomorrow."

"Actually thats what I wanted to ask you about." I said.

He just nodded, urging me to continue. His eyes were bored into mine, waiting for my question. It was a bit intimidating and if I didn't control myself, my cheeks would go red. I am not letting him see that.

"Is this GK dangerous? I mean what other things does he deal with?"

He kept his eyes on me, "Well to normal people he is dangerous. I seriously find him annoying, always stealing my 'precious' things." He emphasised on precious and I looked away. He continued, "He also deals in women trafficking and alcohol business. His main business is drugs though."

"How are you going to approach him?"

He started laughing, "I don't need an invitation to approach him. He is scared of me and I won't be nice. Especially after he stole Ayesha."

"Ayesha is so smart though. How can he just steal her?"

"Everyone has a weakness Roma." He whispered, "you just have to find it. It doesn't take long."

"But—"

"Roma, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" I hesitated.

"Why is it that you readily agreed to come with me. You very well knew that I am your enemy and I am sure that it wasn't just because I agreed to surrender."

I fake smiled, and wondered how he can read right through my masks. I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction so I retorted, "Oh your sure now, are you?"

He raised his eyebrows. After a few seconds, he gave up and giggled. He put his earphone back in. I didn't bother him either.

I fell asleep and woke up to someone patting my shoulder. I instantly assumed it was Don, but it was Sameer.

"Come on Roma, the flight has landed."

"Where is Don?" I instantly asked, but smacked myself internally when Sameer raised his eyebrows.

"Looks like someone cares about him." He paused, "He is just speaking with someone. He told me to wake you up."

I quickly got up and followed them out. Don was silent again throughout the car ride to the hotel. I didn't ask him this time.

We went to our rooms and I slept again. When I woke up, someone was knocking on my door.

I quickly opened it to find Sameer there, to take me.

We went into Don's room.

"Welcome." he said, just as Sameer left to go buy take-away. When I didn't reply, Don continued, "You sleep a lot."

I smiled.

He seemed uncomfortable by my silence, "Tomorrow, we will go to GK's residence. He is holding a party, and its semi-formal. I just thought I would let you know."

"Thank you."

Don raised his eyebrows, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"You are certainly quiet." He hesitated, "Did I do something wrong?"

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows, "Since when do you care about doing right or wrong with me? Or in fact, anyone?"

He flinched. "Its true that I don't care about right or wrong with anyone." He looked away, and focused on something outside the window. I was just about to leave, when he spoke again, "I do care about you Roma."

I stopped dead on my tracks.

"You what?"

"Please know, that I am not going to hurt you, and neither am I planning to do anything wrong with you. I respect you a lot. I distance myself with you for a reason."

He turned around, and smiled.

"Anyway, lets talk about the plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated in over a year so I have made 3 new chapters to make it. Also, thanks to Sweetdreamer56 for the suggestion that 'something of Don gets stolen'.**

 **If anyone wants anything added in any of the chapters, let me know through private message and I'll do that.**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

After going through the plan, which was nothing but bloodshed, Roma made her way to her room. She hoped GK wouldn't upset Don, or else he will face his wrath.

She kept wondering why Don was being so gently and nice to her. On the other hand, Don didn't want to hurt her like last time. He knew she loved him, no matter how many times she denied it. He loved her too, no matter how many times he denied it to his heart.

Being with her made him happy. He liked to tease her and bother her. He liked it when she argued with him. He liked to care for her, even though she was perfectly capable of caring for herself. He had never met such a feisty women in his life. He had to hold his breath and be wary of her actions all the time. She was his wild cat!

—

Slowly they made their way into the massive bungalow of GK. Roma and Don were walking together, with Don's hand lightly placed on her waist. She was wearing a navy blue dress which took his breath away. His usual black suit, his touch and his signature cologne was sending shivers through her. They both wouldn't admit it.

Sameer was at the hotel, with computers and laptops spread around him, monitoring Roma and Don through the cameras placed on Don's coat and Roma's hair.

"Stay with me." Don whispered.

Roma nodded. She felt safe with him, but she also had a gun hidden inside the folds of her dress for extra protection. She didn't think she needed to use any self defence in presence of Don, but it doesn't hurt to carry a weapon.

A middle aged man approached them, and Don shook his hand, with his left hand still placed on Roma's waist.

"Nice to see you again Don." Pleasantries were being exchanged but Roma thought it seemed like they were trying very hard not to claw each others eyes out.

"GK…" Don began.

"Don, come in! Have a drink, dance!" GK grinned, "I am so glad your here."

He seemed to be a very ugly man, with a scar on his right cheek and bitten nails. Roma didn't like the sight of him.

"Where is Ayesha?" Don asked, appearing bored.

Roma looked at Don. She didn't believe that he was so direct.

"Ayesha? You mean the girl I met when I was in India?" He continued when Don didn't reply, "I thought she would be with you."

"GK, I don't want to hear anything from you. You know your messing with the wrong person."

"I am serious Don. I don't have her. I know better than to mess with your things."

Don blinked. He didn't believe him, but he had no obvious proof either that she was with him. When Don didn't say anything for a long time, GK continued, "I would never take her Don. Believe me. We have been acquaintances for a long time. I know we don't get along but she isn't with me."

"Then where is she?" Don said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know." He seemed unfazed by Don's anger.

"GK, I will be here for another week. If I find out that she is with you, I wont hesitate in burning this whole place down."

GK gulped. Roma saw the first sign of fear. They gave each other a stare-down. Don then turned, and left with Roma.

In the car, Roma couldn't think straight. She kept fidgeting with her dress and playing with her gun, all the time with her eyes on the road.

Don shifted the gear, and cleared his throat.

Roma turned to ask him something but thought not to.

Don glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He knew she had questions. He was waiting for them. "Is there something you want to say?"

"You knew that she wasn't with him right?" The words coming out of her mouth surprised her. She guessed it but accusing him of such a thing would get her nowhere.

He blinked and looked at her for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the road.

"Yes." He said simply.

"What?" She was overtaken by anger, "why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie. I don't know where she is. I know she isn't with him though."

"Why did you come here then?" She was getting impatient.

Don waited for a few minutes, "I know he knows where she is. I just wanted to intimidate him first. Make him realise that I suspect him." He briefly glanced at her again, "You must keep your enemies intimidated."

She rolled her eyes, "How will you find her now?"

"He has a secret place, near our hotel, we will go there tonight and search. I want to find her first before I kill him."

"That was your plan all along. You wanted to kill him?" She said, disgusted.

"Yes. He was getting too dangerous for my business. If I kill him now, I wont find Ayesha. He knows where she is so this is just the first step."

 **Please review for more updates! Lots of love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Third Person POV**

That night, Sameer insisted that Don shouldn't take Roma with him as it would be too dangerous. Roma found it to be nothing more than an insult that they didn't think she wasn't capable enough.

"Roma, I don't think you should go. Its too dangerous, you can keep watch from here. I have all these computers-" He paused to flick his fingers towards the five different gadgets spread around, "and you can keep be safe too."

"Are you serious?" Roma questioned. stopping dead on her tracks.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Sameer retorted.

"Come on! You know I am capable of fighting-"

"Its not about fighting. GK deals in women-trafficking-"

"So?" She asked growing impatient with every second.

"You may see things that would get you emotional, I mean I know your capable to fight. You should know the difference between bravery and foolishness. Don is only going there to check if Ayesha is there, we aren't certain. You do not need to go."

"What if Ayesha is there? And there are heaps of men he has to fight."

"He will fight them."

She made her way closer to Sameer with a furious look, "Isn't it funny how you think he can fight all the men alone but you won't let me go?"

Sameer took a step back, "No-" before Sameer could finish, she put her palm in front, silencing him.

Roma glanced at Don who was sitting on the armchair close-by with an amused look. He kept flicking back and forth between Roma and Sameer during their bicker.

"You give Don a hard time, so its not about your abilities." Sameer said.

Don smirked.

"Of course it is." She didn't want to whine like a child but Sameer was leaving her without any choice. "And didn't you say Don, that we would go together?"

Don rested his intense gaze on her. He found her to be very cute when she argued. He cleared his throat. "Well, yes. I think Sameer has a point though."

Roma raised his eyebrows and stayed quiet, giving up. She knew Don's decision would be the last decision. There would be no more argument if he doesn't want to.

"Whats wrong? Your not going to argue?" Don asked, standing up from the armchair.

"I doubt I will be successful." She left the room, and made her way towards her room.

After drinking some water and turning the television on to watch something, while she cools her anger, she made her way towards the window to admire Cape Town.

Don climbed the pipeline and made his way into the dark, moonlit corridors of the building. Although the building was dead silent, he knew it was a dangerous place. It was usually empty unless GK decided to bring one of his play-toys, women, in for a play. He missed Roma. He missed having her walk beside him. He knew that Sameer was right though. This was not the place to take her. He remembered, two years ago when he was hanging inside one of the prisoner rooms here, face bloody and a few bones broken. He managed to escape but he knew it could happen again.

It would kill him to know that Roma would suffer because of him.

He quickly power-walked through the corridor, checking each cell one after the other. His stride was like a panther, quick yet graceful. Without a single sound, he opened a door which led to a staircase.

There was another corridor. He had been here before, but every turn felt new. This was such a massive place that if you get lost, you had no chance out unless someone found you. You still couldn't find your way out as they would kill you first.

The place was close to the hotel, yet in the outskirts of Cape town. He stepped on something that tinkled. Bending down, he picked it up.

It was a bracelet that had the letter A. The bracelet was quite big, and seemed to be hollow inside. Don looked around to find any room that was around the corridor he found the bracelet in, but none could be seen. Although he was shocked at first, he quickly put it in his pocket and kept going. He knew that, wondering what it was, in the middle of a long corridor would prove to be dangerous.

Every stride required caution. After hours of searching through corridors, he finally thought it was time to head back before sunrise. He didn't expect to find anything as GK made sure nothing was left behind when he was done with his 'play-toys', but it looks like GK didn't even realise that he provided Don with the biggest clue.

He arrived at the hotel, only to see a car leaving with the number-plate 'GK 480'. His eyes grew large and he ran up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator currently on the fourteenth floor to come down. He took two stairs at a time and finally arrived at Roma's door.

There was still a little time left till sunrise so he hoped she wasn't sleeping. He pressed the bell five times and finally Roma opened the door. She was still wearing the same jeans and loose top, but she seemed to have just woken up.

Don barged in and looked around cautiously, then glanced back at her who was staring at him blankly.

"I saw a car, with the number-plate 'GK 480' so I wasn't sure whether you were safe or not."

Roma was insulted again. "Great! I am perfectly well. First its Sameer who doubts me and now you!"

Don snickered and stepped forward, towards her. He was glad that she was safe. "Why do you always think I doubt your abilities?" He stepped closer, "anyway, I don't doubt you. I have said that before. I just like to be cautious, especially with you. Who knows when you will stick a sword in me?"

Roma raised her eyebrows and grabbed his arm, twisting him around and pinning him against her, with his back facing her. His one arm was pinned back and the other held tightly, but in seconds he escaped the grasp and mirrored the action. He twisted himself around, un-doing the hold she had on him, making sure not to hurt her and pinned her to the wall straight ahead. He pushed her lightly so she could feel his breath on her cheek.

Roma could smell his cologne again. She wondered if he always wore it.

"What are you doing Don?" She whispered breathless.

"This is exactly what I was talking about. I always have to be careful around you, especially with you attacking me all the time." He watched her closely with those chocolate brown eyes, and an innocent face.

"I am not even attacking you." She protested.

He let go off her and she plunged at him, shoving him back, which caused him to lose his balance, and he fell on the couch next to the bookcase placed near the wall. Don snickered and got up in an instant, and lightly grabbed her wrist, drawing her onto him. He closed his hands around her waist, while she tried hard to wriggle out. He was gently yet firm. She placed her hands on his chest trying to push away while her face was so close to his that her heart kept skipping a beat.

"Shh.." He whispered in her ear and she stopped trying.

She knew it was useless. She tried to take her arm off his chest but she was so close to him, that she didn't know where to keep it. The awkwardness was soon gone when Don took hold of her wrist, and placed her palms on his chest again.

"Is this what you call 'not attacking'?" He tilted his head to the side to get a better view of her eyes. "I wouldn't want to see what your actual attacking would be like." His heart was beating rapidly, and he could sense her nervousness too which made him smile.

"Let go of me." She said, staring right back at his eyes. He wondered how she remained so stern even when she was not in control.

"Tell me this. The reason for this anger is because I didn't take you with me right?" He kept smiling.

"No!" She said it a bit too quickly and he raised his eyebrows. "Whatever you do, doesn't have an effect on me."

He studied her for a moment, before releasing her. "Sure." He smiled, "now I shall go see if any of my parts are disfigured after this violent lash out, you attempted on me." He slowly left the room, closing the door behind him, and she could just sense the amusement in his eyes as he was leaving.

 **I hope you enjoyed that. i will try to update fast. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, any input will be appreciated, and will be added into the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Anniebonie for your input. As per the suggestion, Roma and Don's past will be revealed in the following chapter. And also, a major twist coming up.**

 **Roma's POV.**

After Don left, I tried to entertain myself in my room but it was getting harder and harder to not think about him. He was intoxicating me. How he manages to read me like a mirror is a wonder.

After a few hours, I made my way up to Sameer's room.

"Roma? What brings you here?" He questioned.

"I just needed to ask you about Don." I hesitated, "Uh— Whats happening with Ayesha and Don?"

"Ayesha and Don?" He seemed puzzled. "He is trying to find her."

"Yes, I think we established that. I meant why does he care about her so much?"

"Well Roma there is a lot that you do not know. Over the past two years, a lot has happened. Ayesha hasn't been the same person." He paused, and I urged him to continue, "She has been hiding things."

"What things?" I questioned eagerly.

"Maybe you should just ask Don. He wouldn't be happy with me if I told you."

I sighed. Why do they both make everything so hard? "Why can't you just tell me? You know Don won't tell me. I don't even want to ask him."

"Sorry Roma. All I will tell you is that its not what you think. You think Don loves Ayesha don't you?"

"Doesn't he?" I gaped. Sameer smiled at me. I didn't know if he thought I was stupid or annoying.

"Of course not."

"Then why is he trying to find her?"

Sameer opened his mouth to reply, but his phone rang. He scrambled to find it underneath the tangle of bedsheets lying on his bed.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

 _"_ _Yep!"_

 _"_ _On my way"_

After three phrases on the phone, he said "Sorry Roma I have to go. I need to go buy some things. I will talk to you later." He left the room.

Furious, I made my way to Don's room. I didn't even bother knocking, but I twisted the knob and to my surprise it was open. I swung open the door, and he wasn't in the living room. Closing the door with a thump, I continued into his bedroom to find him concentrated on his laptop.

"Don!" I called, when he didn't even bother to look up.

He finally glanced up, and smiled. "How nice to see you too!" He closed his laptop, "it looks like your very happy today." He teased.

"Why did you lie?"

He looked puzzled, "Lie?"

"Yes! You said you are looking for Ayesha. You don't love her?"

He observed me for a few seconds before I lost my patience and tapped my foot on the wooden floor.

"I didn't lie." He said evenly, "I am looking for her, and where did love come from? I don't love her." Before I said anything, his usual smirk was back on, "and here I thought you would be happy that I don't love her, when Sameer told you—but you seem enraged."

"How can Sameer tell you so quickly?" I gawked, "I was just there-"

He waved a hand dismissively, "He is quick."

"The point is why are you looking for her when you don't love her?"

"I am glad Sameer didn't tell you that part." He straightened up and walked slowly to stand in front of the large window.

"Don!" I yelled, when he didn't reply.

"Fine. Listen." He began, without turning around, "This all started two years ago. She got a call from GK, after he met her at a party. She used to tell me everything so she told me that he asked to meet up with her. I asked her to go and she did. After coming back from the meeting, she wouldn't tell me what she spoke about. She just dismissed it saying he was just interested in her."

He turned around, "I didn't force her to say anything either as I believed that he wasn't a threat to me. I trusted her." He looked up at my eyes, "I trusted her Roma, not loved her."

"And?" I urged.

"And after a few days I found her sneaking out early morning, and I followed her. She met up with GK almost every week without letting me know. I was about to confront her one morning but she wasn't there in her room, and neither would she answer my calls. She knows too much and I feel like killing her now."

"Then why are you looking for her?"

"Patience Roma, I was getting there." He continued, "She has become a liability. I don't doubt it for a second that she would have told him everything that she knows about me. When she left, she stole my very important plan."

"What plan?" I asked cautiously.

He paused, studying me for a second, "The plan to turn in all the criminals that messed with me." He smirked.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "Wait, I thought you were going to surrender to the police after we found her."

 **Pre-cap: Roma finds out Don's actual plan. Not the one he had been convincing her with. It was not even about Ayesha...**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I have been told to add in some of Don and Roma's past. Here we go! Find out Don's actual plan.**

"Yes I will, thats part of the plan."

I instantaneously remembered the plan with the printing plates. He was mirroring the same thing here. This was not even about Ayesha. He had a plan. It wasn't stealing this time.

"What will you get after you surrender them?"

"Immunity."

"Not again…" I sat down, tired of arguing with him. I was more exhausted with his plans.

He half-suppressed a laugh and came closer to me. "Immunity everywhere." He began, "Atleast then I can start my business afresh, and also I won't have any opposition." He grinned.

"Your impossible!" I knew that I will help him with this plan. At least, all the other criminals would be caught. This is would only be possible with Don and this was the perfect opportunity to put all these people behind bars for good.

"I have been told that."

"So your starting with GK?"

"Yes, one stone-two birds. GK and Ayesha. If I find her, I can threaten GK. If I don't find her, then I will have to take the long way."

"And what is this long way?" I sneered.

Don came closer and sat on the couch opposite me. "You want to know everything today? I am tired and I would prefer not to talk anymore."

"Fine, I am leaving."

"No." He raised his eyebrows, motioning me to sit back down, and I did so, "Its my turn to ask you questions now."

"Me?"

"Whats happening with you and Arjun?" He tilted his head sideways, making me shiver, "The last time I saw him, he was quite furious with me for not taking care of you." He said, giggling.

"Nothing is happening with us."

"You aren't together?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Thats none of your business." I retorted.

"Oh this is amazing isn't it? You expect me to tell you all about my love life, but I can't ask you the same."

"I sighed, giving up. There was no use arguing with him. "We were never together. I just don't like relationships. You have to feed them with love and I don't have _time_ for that." I said, emphasising on time.

He flinched, but that could have been my brain playing tricks. The last thing I would expect is him to be affected by me.

"Well, not relationships, but do you like anyone?" He questioned, staring intensely at my eyes.

I stared right back and said, "No."

He slowly got up and bent near me, "I don't think so!"

I stood up and he straightened in front of me. Looking up at his eyes, I found them to be caring, for the first time ever. All I ever saw in Don's eyes was a cold, heartless monster. He seemed different now. At least to me. He would put on his cold mask with people like GK. Sameer and I saw him differently.

"I have something." He said before I could reply. He left the room and returned within seconds, with a bracelet in his hand. It seemed rather large and it had the letter 'A' engraved in it.

"Bracelet?"

"Yes."

"Whose is this?"

"How will I know Roma?" He sighed.

"Then why are you showing it to me?"

"Because I opened it to find a note inside."

"What does the note say."

He handed the note to me, and I read it.

 _'_ _I hope you are satisfied after searching through my secret mansion - You know who.'_

"GK?" I questioned.

"Possibly." He said and sat back down.

"So he left this for you? How did he even know which part of the mansion you would searching in? Its big."

"Exactly," He looked up at me, as I stood before him, "It was like he was following me. I didn't feel the presence of anyone but I know that we are being watched."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I need to gather some evidence against GK. We are going to a party organised by him, and its in his mansion. What better place to start his distraction than in his own home?" He grinned.

"A party again? Does he always host parties?"

"He just wants to keep an eye on me personally. You must have heard the phrase right, keep you friends close and your enemies closer."

I sighed and got up to leave the room. This party was going to be a long one. Especially when we have to run for our lives if we get caught. 

**Pre-cap: Don and Roma attend GK's party. Roma gets injured and Don is furious. They, together, find Ayesha but she has a secret too... Further on, Don teases Roma of being jealous of Ayesha.**

 **Please review for more updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

Roma wore a knee length yellow dress and high heels to the party. Don was mesmerised seeing her. He approached her, scanning her from top to floor. She looked like a princess.

"Isn't is funny how women wear the brightest colours when going on a mission to steal evidence?"

Roma gaped, and wondered how he can be so rude. She was about to comment on his rudeness but he was smirking. Now she wasn't sure what he meant.

"Do you want me to change?" She asked softly.

"No its perfect!" He smiled, beckoning her to take a seat.

She sat down in the limousine sent by GK, and Don followed after her, taking a seat right opposite, facing her.

"Why do you have to comment on my outfit when its perfect?" Roma asked finally.

Don glanced at her, and scanned her again from top to bottom. His gaze didn't make Roma uncomfortable. She knew he liked her outfit, and she knew that he wouldn't look at her through disrespectful eyes. He was admiring her.

"Now I cannot comment too?" Don said, "Roma, ever since I met you, all I have been hearing is, 'why?', 'why?' and 'why?'."

"Sorry." I uttered and remained quiet.

Don kept watching me closely, "Why do you not like relationships again?"

This was not the time to be talking about relationships, especially when we could get killed soon. Roma knew better than to argue with him.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Again 'why'." Don stated, and Roma smacked herself internally, "Is it only you, who has the right to ask questions?"

"No. You can ask me too."

"Well then, why do you not like relationships?" He repeated.

"I can't see people I like get hurt." She admitted.

"How would they get hurt?"

"By you?" R.

Don gave her a perplexed look, "Why would I—"

Before he could finish, Roma muttered, "My brother…" A tear spilled from the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away and looked out the window.

Don was furious with himself. He couldn't believe that he bought this up again, especially when he knew it hurt her. It hurt him to see her teary but he couldn't wipe away her tear either. She wouldn't let him. He just dropped the subject and focused out of the window, in the hopes that one day she would forgive him. Although he is her criminal.

They exited out of the car and after exchanging pleasantries for half an hour, they found themselves sneaking out of the ball room and into a long corridor in search of some evidence. They needed something, anything!

"Do you even know your way around?" Roma groaned, after fifteen minutes of scrambling from corridor to corridor. They all looked the same. It was like an old hospital.

"I came here yesterday."

"Yes in the night. It wouldn't even be that visible in darkness. And this place is so big."

"Trust me, I have instincts." He snickered. He very well knew that he didn't know where they were going but there was no reason to admit it to her, who may as well use it against him. He had to show no weaknesses in front of her, especially his weakness of directions.

"Instincts?" Roma stopped, pulling him to a halt too. "I feel like we have been going in circles." She pointed to a fold in the carpet on the side, "This was there in the second-last hallway we went through."

Don glanced at it and smacked himself internally. Now she knew. "Okay fine, I have no idea where we are."

Roma smirked, "Oh really? The most dangerous man, Don, is lost." She said simply.

He kept his gaze on her, amazed by how she can tease him for one little thing. "As if you can find your way around here." He retorted.

"If I knew where GK would keep his documents, then yes!" She said, in a proud manner.

"Well, Miss Obvious, if we knew that, then we wouldn't be inside the haunted place would we?" Don sighed, "Instead of arguing with me, maybe you should help in finding a way."

"I am arguing?" Roma accused him, "I wouldn't be if you accepted that we are stuck in this maze."

"Okay fine. I don't know this place. Now will you please accept the honour of finding a way?" He asked sincerely.

Roma started laughing and Don was amused too. "Fine, lets go."

Don was about to follow her, when he heard footsteps. He halted Roma to a stop by catching her elbow. He tilted his ear to hear better but around eight men came in, wearing black suits and sunglasses who each pointed a gun at them. Roma and Don both remained calm, even though they could die any second. This was what he liked about her. Her ability to remain calm and patient even in the most dangerous moment. One sign of weakness, even fear, will kill you.

"Gentlemen," Don began, bowing, "I assume we are lost. Could you help us find our way back to the party?" He said simply. He showed no sign of fear. Roma wondered how he remained so fearless. She showed no fear but her heart was beating rapidly.

"You don't seem lost. We have been ordered to kill anyone who goes through this place."

"Kill anyone?" Don said, "But—" Don stopped when he noticed a girl in a flowery dress making her way towards them. Roma instantly recognised it to be Ayesha, with her dark brown curls and flawless face. Roma gasped internally and Don's eyes went cold.

The person who was before Roma, two minutes ago, when they were bickering on how Don was lost, was no longer present. All you could see was a cold, monster in him then.

Ayesha ordered the guards to leave and they followed her order.

"Ayesha…" Roma began but she couldn't continue as she heard a loud bang and excruciating pain on her right upper-arm. She yelped, but remained standing. Don was instantly at her side, pressing down on her wound. He let go of her and walked towards Ayesha in one step, snatching the gun away and pinning her to the wall.

Due to all the commotions, the guards came back in with eyes wide. Even with one shoulder shot and in pain, Roma fought two guards, bringing them to the floor. Don glanced at her and smiled before punching another guard.

The last thing Roma saw was Don tackling about three guards and they all fell down motionless, when she felt another blow to her head from behind. Her eyes closed and she collapsed, before being caught by Don's hands.

She could see a fight raging in front of her.

She woke up in a comfortable bed, in her own room. Don was pacing around impatiently before his eyes locked with hers. She was still wearing the same clothes. She was glad no one changed her clothes.

"Roma?" Don looked troubled, "Are you feeling better?"

"How did we get out?"

"I carried you out."

"And Ayesha?"

"Sameer arrived on time and we bought Ayesha here too. She is tied up in my room."

"What about the hotel staff?"

"We made sure no one saw. It was late night so no one was around."

"Why—"

"Shh." He placed his finger on her lips, interrupting her. "You will have plenty of time to ask questions. Now rest."

 **Pre-cap: Don teases Roma of being jealous of Ayesha (I promise this is coming up very soon). Roma and Don get closer especially during a midnight stroll through Cape Town.**

 **I hope you liked that. Please review with any input or private message me. Eagerly waiting for your response on the fanfic so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

 **Third Person POV.**

After spending the whole night in bed, Roma didn't want to ever sleep again. Her wound had not completely healed, as it was a gunshot wound, and her concussion was showing signs on pain now. After cleaning herself up, she wore a loose sleeved, knee length dress to cover the thick bandages. She didn't want to attract the attention of hotel staff. Making her way to Don's room, she had to admit that her arm was throbbing with any motion. Although it was in a cast, preventing movement, it still pained badly.

Don opened the door, and as soon as she walked in, she saw Ayesha tied to the bed. She seemed to be sleeping but as soon as Roma entered, she woke up and glared at her.

"She was in your room?" Roma asked.

Don turned around to face her, "Yes. Why?"

"I didn't expect you to take her into your room." Roma admitted.

Don took her hand and guided her into another room. He closed the door, and briefly glanced at her.

"Are you jealous?" He smirked.

"Why would I be jealous?" Roma glared.

"Because she stays in my room and you do not." He still had the smirk on his face.

"I have no interest in staying in your room." Roma replied, "anyway why did you drag me into this room?"

"We shouldn't show her how close we are. Thats one weakness she will explore."

"We are close?" Roma asked.

"Don't you think so? I think we are close. We might as well call ourselves friends, or maybe love—"

"Stop right there." she glared and he giggled.

"Anyway, sorry." He bowed with a grin, "you must pretend that we don't get along. Argue whenever you can. Make her feel like we can't stand each other. We shouldn't give her any opportunity to be in control."

"As if we don't argue usually."

"We don't argue because we dislike each other." He grinned again, and opened the door to leave.

Roma followed him out. Sameer just came on time. He made her sit properly on the bed and tied her properly.

"Ayesha, why did you join with GK?" Sameer asked.

"Whats your problem if I join him?" Ayesha retorted. "I am not telling you anything. In fact, I am not telling any of you anything."

Roma walked over in an instant, and slapped her hard across her face. She rolled on the bed, and if her hands and legs weren't tied she would have fell off. Don stared at Roma, wide-eyed.

Roma went closer to Ayesha, "Was that enough or do you want more?" She was about to raise her hand again when Ayesha scrimmaged in pain.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Why did you join GK?"

"He was going to pay me a lot for every secret I spilled of Don."

"And how many secrets did you spill." Roma asked. When Ayesha didn't answer right away, Roma slapped her again. Ayesha yelped in pain and Don quickly got up to hold Roma back.

"Roma!" Don glared, "Why are you hurting her?" He asked holding back Roma's hand. She knew he was just showing fake concern for Ayesha, as he disliked her too. Don was glad that she slapped her, but he couldn't support her in front of Ayesha.

"I am going to kill her."

"Stop." Don handed Roma's hand to Sameer, "Take her away into her room."

Roma glared at Don but she left the room.

"Don?" Ayesha said, teary eyed, "I am glad you sent Roma away. I know how it must feel to deal with her."

"Since when have you dealt with her?" Don raised his eyebrows.

Ayesha scrambled to say something, "Anyway, I am sorry for what I did. I haven't told him much — just some of your secret places. Please forgive me."

Don studied her for a moment and Ayesha lowered her eyes, in fear. She couldn't admit it but she was trembling slightly. Her cheek was red because of Roma's slaps.

"Fine. If you can tell him my secret places, then I am sure you can tell me his too. Is there a deal?"

"Yes!" Ayesha said quickly, her eyes glowing at the second chance. Don never gave second chances and Ayesha knew that. Therefore she also knew that she had to be very careful around him. This would be the best time to kill him. She was sick of him. GK would pay her double to kill Don. She would take that money and get away from everything related to drug business.

This was the reason she didn't even bother hiding from Don. She came right in front of them so they take her with them. Perfect opportunity, perfect crime.

On the other hand, Don knew that Ayesha would never swap sides so quickly. He knew she would be loyal to GK, especially after whatever he promised to give her. He had to be careful too.

 **I will be updating every Wednesday, Friday and Monday guys.**

 **Pre-cap** **: Roma and Don's midnight stroll...they get closer - next update will be** ** _romantic_** **only! Don gets teary after seeing Roma's wound, and hugs her - she reciprocates. (Don is falling in love?)**

 **Next week** **: Ayesha tires to kill Don but Roma saves him. They go to one of the secret locations and find a USB. Will it be the end of GK? Or is it a trap by Ayesha?**


	10. POLL on what you want to see soon!

**Hey guys just a quick poll on what you would like to read in the coming chapters. Either review below or send me a private message on your response! Only** **two** **of these will be used soon - so pick carefully.**

 **A) Don and Roma get stuck in a room, and they try to find a way out (includes argument, teasing, romance and a little action.**

 **B) Don and Roma go to a resort where GK tries to flirt with Roma, and Don gets furious.**

 **C) The three of them (Sameer, Don and Roma) are involved in a car chase.**

 **D) Love triangle blossoms when another girl/boy enters into the lives of Don and Roma (who do you want feeling jealous?)**

 **I hope that wasn't too hard of a decision (:p) and I will update very soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay this had been written long ago. I just can't contain myself anymore and I am going against my updating rules to just post it now for you guys! Just a reminder - I will be updating only three times a week (Monday, Wednesday and Friday), this time I promise. Enjoy!**

"Guys…" Sameer said slowly, "I think we may have a problem."

After Roma's outrage on Ayesha, they were back in Don's room glaring at Ayesha. Don just noticed, but she had a cut on her forearm. It was bloody and deep. Ayesha didn't even seem bothered by it, which made Roma glare at her fiercely.

"Its going to get infected if we don't do anything." Sameer told Don. "I am going to find something to tie it off." Sameer left the room, and went to his own room to search for some bandages. It was almost midnight and no shops would be open anyway.

Roma grabbed Don's wrist and pulled him into the small library, that was near the hallway in which Ayesha was, and she closed the door. She could just make out Ayesha shooting her a dirty look as she closed the door.

The library was small, yet cozy. It only had three bookcases, filled with books. but it had a massive armchair that took up most of the space, making the room look extra small.

"Whats wrong?" Don asked.

"That wound wasn't there this evening." Roma said, "I think she did it herself, to distract us."

"Maybe—" Don began, before he was interrupted.

"Maybe?" Roma asked?

"Okay, it wasn't there before."

"Don't you get it? She is trying to fool us."

"I do get it Roma, and if you keep pulling us into a room each time, then she will obviously know that we get along." Don said simply. "Lets go."

They went back into the hallway to find that Sameer was back. He had already washed her wound with an antiseptic and tied some gauze.

"Aren't you going to keep her tied up?" Roma asked.

"No thats not necessary." Don dismissed with a flick of his hand, "She is helping us now."

Ayesha smirked and Roma just wanted to go there and slap her again. "Wow! You trust her so easily—"

"I don't need to be told who to trust, its my decision and its final." Don replied, and all Roma could see were his cold eyes, and nothing beyond. "Don't try to tell me what to do." He added, "Please…"

Roma just gaped at him in shock. How could he be so rude to her? She was done with all this. "Fine, if you don't like to get _advice_ then so be it." She turned around, "I am leaving."

Roma left the room. She was furious. She had never seem him like that, at least not to her. It reminded her that she wasn't on a holiday with friends, but had a deal with the most dangerous criminal. She should never forget her limits. She felt like crying but that would mean he won so she swallowed them and turned on her television to distract herself from the mess she was stuck in.

Don felt anxious as he was quite bold and disrespectful to Roma. He had to show Ayesha that they weren't close. He didn't want Ayesha to exploit any weakness. All Don could hope now was that Roma understood that he only acted impolite to cover up the 'pulling into the room' thing from before. He grew desperate to go see her with every second that passed. Although he maintained the cold exterior. as soon as Sameer left, Don got up to leave too.

"Your leaving from your own room?" Ayesha stopped him.

"Yes I need some fresh air."

"Since when do you need fresh air?" Ayesha accused.

He turned around to face her, and went closer to her so their faces were an inch away. He scowled at her, "since when do I need to explain to you why I am leaving?" He challenged.

Ayesha knew better than to displease him so she stepped back and lowered her eyes. He knew that she was scared of him. Everyone was scared of him, except Roma. He had a feeling that when he would meet Roma now, she would firstly start arguing, not even be scared - at least she wouldn't show any discomposure. Ayesha smiled after he left the room. She had mixed a liquid in his drink that evening. It was a liquid that cost her a lot, which would make anyone spill the truth. It is usually used with terrorists who wouldn't speak up, but it would help her out soon. She just needed him to stay with her for the next two hours before the medicine wore off. She didn't have any more spare liquid.

He left the room, and made his way to Roma's room. He knocked a few times, before she finally opened. She went wide-eyed seeing him and was about to close the door on his face, before he held it forward and stepped in.

"What are you doing here?"

Don smirked, he was right. First part of the conversation always starts with Roma being angry on Don. "I just came to meet you. To talk to you…"

"No, no. What is there to talk now? You got angry, you shouted, and that was the last decision." Roma crossed her arms.

He went near her, and put his hands on her shoulder. "Would you like to take a walk with me? I need some fresh air."

"Why would I—" Roma eyes were throwing daggers at him.

Before she could finish he added, "please."

His eyes looked so sincere that she didn't want to refuse. After all, what would a little walk do? She would have more opportunity to voice her irritation with him.

 **Pre-cap: Roma and Don get stuck in a room. (coming up at the request of a fanfic reader). Please review to see more updates! OH MY GOD this has been written too, lets see if I last till Friday to post it.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay I couldn't wait - here is an early update. I hope you like this chapter - SPOILER: Don lets his true feelings out!**

They made their way out, and started walking slowly along the concrete path. Roma didn't believe that in less than four days, she had gone from working as an Interpol officer to having a midnight stroll with the most dangerous man.

"What are you thinking?" Don asked.

"Why do I need to tell you?" Roma frowned.

"Can we please not argue for a few minutes?" Don asked, looking at her. He almost seemed pained. She wondered what was wrong with him, and almost forgot her anger in an instant.

After she didn't reply for a long time, Don didn't bother asking. Just then he heard a soft voice, "Just how my life has changed in such a short time."

He was glad that they could be civil and not argue for once. He was more glad that she answered him.

"For good." Don finished.

Roma looked at him with apprehension. She had to admit that she was enjoying it so far here, but she didn't know how Don felt about her. One moment he would treat her with so much respect, and the next moment just dismiss her. What was she even supposed to think?

Roma forgot to put her cast back on and her arm was throbbing again. She winced in pain, when Don stopped and studied her arm.

"Why aren't you wearing the cast?" He asked.

"I forgot."

"Don't move it." Don said, "I know it hurts."

Roma just gave him an approving nod. Don lifted his eyes from the wound to look into her face. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. His eyes started tearing up and he couldn't even control it. He was known to be a heartless, cold and a bitter monster, but Roma got everything out of him that was purely human. All his emotions would flow through.

"Don?" Roma asked worried, looking up into his eyes.

He shook his head and said, "I am sorry." He slowly hugged her, placing one arm on the back of her shoulder and the other on her waist. His head rested on her shoulder blade. She reciprocated the hug and after a few seconds, they released each other.

Roma focused on Don eyes and he briefly looked at her before returning to the walk. She followed him. If they were any close, their fingers would touch but Roma made sure that they didn't touch. She didn't want to give him any signal.

"Are you okay?" Roma asked once again, it was more to assure herself.

"No, I am not." Don replied, without sparing her a look.

Roma placed her fingers into his and stopped him. He looked down at their hands tangled together and returned his gaze onto her eyes. He didn't have a smirk, and neither did he look amused. He just looked like himself.

"Tell me whats wrong."

"This." Don said pointing to himself, "Roma, no one has seen me the way you have. I know that you won't agree but our friendship or closeness, is based on so much trust. Its bad for both of us."

"What do you mean?" Roma asked, growing more and more anxious, "I haven't seen anything. You always put up masks that I cant read—"

"Yes you can. In fact, you have seen me through a lot of things. From getting injured, to getting betrayed. You know my weaknesses and you can even stand straight and argue with me to the point where I just agree with you. Your decisions have become important to me. You have seen me beneath all the glamour, masks and mystery that I surround myself with. Yet, your still here."

"Well because, I realised that I can trust you too," Roma said with a smile, "Sometimes."

Don chuckled, "Yes sometimes. But I can always trust you. If you tell me now that Sameer, one of my best friends, is betraying me, I will believe you."

Roma just gazed into his eyes. He was letting out so much. She felt good to finally know what went through in his mind. She was glad, that at the very least she was important to her.

Just as Don was about to say something else, they heard a loud commotion near an abandoned building. They ran towards there, with Roma behind Don, making sure she didn't move her arm too much. She felt like her arm should just be amputated there.

Don kept looking back at her, glaring her to stay back but she wouldn't.

"This used to be GK's house. A getaway villa where he bought many girls."

"He disgusts me." Roma admitted.

"Join the club." Don replied, before trying to break open the window.

"Why was there noise?"

"Someone just closed the front door and left." Don replied without turning back towards her.

"Are you sure no one is in the villa?"

Don turned around as soon as he removed the glass shards from the window sill, "I am sure. After you."

He allowed her to go inside first as he knew that arguing with her to stay out would be a waste of time. She wouldn't listen and he wasn't going to try. He, himself was surprised by all the things that came out of his mouth before. It was not even like him.

They entered a room and there were huge piles of papers everywhere. There were a few boxes and both Don and Roma started searching frantically for something, without either of them telling the other person to do so. They had a connection.

Don found a small USB and just as he showed it to Roma, the door they entered through shut off. Don ran to towards the door but it wouldn't even bulge. It was as if someone made the door only for them not to escape. Roma tried to find another way out but they were stuck in a room without any large windows. There was a ventilation hole but an insect would be better off crawling through there. They were stuck!

 **Pre-cap: Don and Roma's argument while stuck in the room. In a few chapters there will be a car chase or possible a love triangle (depends on the votes of the readers). Stay tuned and please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here are Don and Roma stuck in a room. (As per the request of sweetdreamer56 and Anniebonie - thank you to both of you) enjoy!**

"Great! Now are stuck in here." Roma complained.

Don turned around to face. He was trying to find a way out and spotted the ventilation hole. Roma saw him eyeing the holes.

"Okay, maybe you can climb out of there but I can't."

Don rested his gaze on her, amused. "Why not?"

"Don! Someone left us here to die!" Roma stated.

"No. They left us here to kill us. All we can do now is wait for them to come in and finish the job." He grinned.

Roma threw her hands up in the air, sighed and sat down on the floor. "Your impossible."

"I have been told that," he replied, as he sat opposite her.

They were quiet for a while before Don cleared his throat. Roma didn't make any eye contact. Being stuck on a mission with him was one thing, and being stuck in the same room was another.

"Your awfully quiet." Don stated.

"Do you expect me to crack up a conversation?"

"Yes." Don waited, "Okay so how about we don't waste this precious time?"

"What will we do?" Roma questioned nervously. She was fiddling with the threads of her dress. "Can't you break the door?"

Don raised his eyebrows. Although it was dark, she could sense that he was enjoying every moment of this. "You think I am a wrestler?"

"Well your Don…and I thought Don could do anything—"

"Yes, but I haven't yet developed the ability to break a thick steel door." Don snickered, "Your also Roma… and she should be able to do anything. Why don't you try breaking the steel door?"

Roma poked her tongue out at him and he gazed at her with entertainment. She was always ready to say something.

"Therefore, no need to emphasise on my lack of talents." Don added.

"Can I ask you something?" Roma questioned after a while.

"If I say no, I think you will still find a way to ask your questions, so go ahead."

"Why do you show yourself to be a heartless person to the world?"

"You think I have a heart?" Don shot back.

"I think you have a lot of things…" Roma said, "but you don't show them enough."

"Roma, we both know the answer to that. I do business and people need to be scared of me. The interior should be masked by the exterior if I am to keep everyone in their place."

"You don't scare me." Roma said, with her eyes fixed on his.

"I know that. Which is my biggest weakness."

Roma was about to say something, but she spotted a cupboard with something glittering from the top. Don followed her gaze and stood up. He went near the cupboard but it was too high up to be reached.

Before Roma could say anything, Don went near her, took hold of her wrist and guided her near the cupboard. Roma looked at him curiously.

"I will lift you up, can you see whats up there?" Don said, "If its a weapon, we will at least have something for self defence."

"Do you really need a weapon for self defence?" Roma inquired, smirking.

"No." Don smiled, "But it would be faster with one."

He was about to lift her up, but she stopped him. He was unsure what was wrong now.

"I'll lift you up, and you can see whats up there." Roma said.

"What?" Don was astounded.

"You heard me." She was about to lift him when he slipped out of her grasp. He was too quick for her.

"Your not lifting me up." Don stated.

"And why not?" Roma raised her eyebrows.

"Are you serious Roma? I can lift you up…," he whined.

"Why don't you want me to lift you up?" Roma questioned.

Don gaped at her, voiceless. She was quite irritating sometimes. "Roma, stop being stubborn."

"I am not being stubborn—"

"Oh my god…" Don complained, pacing around, "Have you ever seen a women lift a man up?"

"You don't think I am capable?" She glared.

"Oh that again!" Don said, "Of course—"

"Let me lift you up—"

Before she could finish, Don bent down, circled his hands around her hip and lifted her up. Roma shrieked but stopped when she realised what was happening.

"Hey!" Roma complained.

"Your not lifting me up. Now look whats up there." He demanded, before she could finish.

"I can't see. Higher."

As he was lifting her even higher, standing on his tip-toes, the door opened. Don carefully placed Roma back down.

"What the hell, I was nearly there."

"Shh—" Don whispered, "Someone just opened the door."

Roma looked over as two men appeared. They couldn't see them yet as it was too dark but any second, they would turn the lights on. Don still had the USB with him, he quickly hid it in his coat pocket.

 **Hope you enjoyed that. If anyone wants anything added, please review or PM me.**


	14. Don and Roma answer your questions

Answers to the questions asked by Kriyana and a few others.

(Keep in mind this is all done in private and the other characters don't know each others answers."

Don and Roma answer your questions. (PS: I am the one interviewing them)

 **What do you think of Don and Roma's relationship Sameer?**

"I think they have mutual respect. I mean yes of course, they 'pretend' to dislike each other but I don't think thats the case. They understand each other well."

Don listened from the shadows, "Pretend?" he glared.

Sameer jerked up.

 **Roma, why did you chose to come with Don?**

"In the beginning, when he turned up at my house, I was shocked. I didn't want to go with him. He then said he would surrender to the police. I went with him due to that. Later on, when he told me the actual truth, I still wanted to be here because deep down I wanted to be a part of finding the criminals and putting them through the justice system. (giggles)."

 **Have you told that to Don?**

"I did try to but didn't tell him about the whole justice thing. He wouldn't agree, he would say, 'no you came because I am too charming.'"

 **Don, do you love Roma?**

"Love her?" Don observed me through his deep eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Don!" I managed to squeak out under that intense glare.

"Okay, I love her." He said simply and looked away.

"Haven't you seen more beautiful women?"

"Yes but no one is like Roma," he began, "She has a lot of self respect, and she is a strong women. I don't think I was ever challenged by any other women in my life. I can't say why I like her. I just do. And readers, thank you for taking the time out to read us." He bowed.

(Awww) After a while he clicked his fingers, "Are we done here?"

"Yes." I scrambled.

 **GK. What is the relationship between you and Don?**

"He hates me. I hate him too."

"But sir- we thought you were acquaintances."

He glared, "No. We hate each other."

After a lot of discomfort, I was about to ask him another question but he stood up abruptly and left.

Finally I make my way back to Don's room to have a chat with Ayesha. Don warns me not to ask her too much as she is in a bad mood.

 **Ayesha, why do you want to kill Don?**

"Don has enemies, I am one of them. I only worked for him to gain his trust."

After looking around furiously for a weapon she could be hiding, I managed to say, "You don't look like a person to kill someone."

She smirked, "Please don't go on my beautiful face. I have a lot more talents."

I gaped at her before getting up to leave. I met Don outside the room, with an amused look on his face.

I needed fresh air after interviewing these complex people.


	15. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

I know I should have updated but I have exams going on so I will not be updating till 20th June. Sorry!

 **Also, with the interview, it was NOT part of the story - its just a fun thing for you guys to get an insight into the heart of the characters. They didn't actually give an interview within the story...**

 **Pre-cap: Don and Roma are captured, and they are put into a lavish room (by themselves)... more romance on the way!**


End file.
